Life is a Race
by ishikeshi ayay
Summary: Ketika karirnya sedang menanjak, kematian menghentikannya.AU. OOC. SasuSaku. Newbie alert. First fanfic in this fandom. Mind to read and maybe review?


Ringkasan : Ketika karirnya sedang menanjak, kematian menghentikannya

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Tragedy

Pair : Sasuke – Sakura

Word : 1513

This fic dedicated to : Tomizawa Shoya, Kato Daijiro, Peter Lenz and another unlucky talented rider that i can't mention one by one. R.I.P.

Attention : AU, (maybe miss-type), Newbie, OOC, one shot, alur terlalu cepat, second fanfic, first fanfic in this fandom.

Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. I just borrow his character for my fanfiction.

* * *

_Kehidupan adalah serangkaian perlombaan_

_Garis awalnya adalah kelahiran_

_Terdapat banyak pilihan untuk menjalaninya_

_Mungkin di tikungan harus memperlambat lari_

_Dengan konsekuensi satu atau lebih orang menyalip_

_Atau lebih memilih terus memacu gas?_

_Dengan konsekuensi keluar dari arena_

_Dan kemungkinan tak bisa kembali berjalan_

_Begitu sampai di garis akhir,_

_Mungkin hasilnya tidak sesuai dengan harapan_

_Maka teruslah berusaha untuk menjadi yang pertama_

_Tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sama dalam perlombaan berikutnya_

_Tapi tahukah garis akhir yang paling akhir dilewati?_

_Yaitu kematian_

_#_

_._

_#_

**Life is a Race **

Cuaca hari ini tidak terlalu baik, terlihat dari awan gelap yang mulai menyelimuti lintasan dan angin yang cukup kencang. Sepertinya tidak lama lagi hujan akan turun. Suhu di san marino saat ini hanyalah 20oC, sedangkan suhu lintasan hanyalah 27oC. Sangat dingin jika dibandingkan dengan biasanya yang dapat mencapai lebih dari 40oC. Sakura keluar dari ruangan dengan membawa sebuah payung besar.

Tak berapa lama race akan segera dimulai. Mobil balap sudah siap di lintasan. Sekarang Sakura sudah berada di samping seorang laki-laki yang sedang memakai helm. Dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke, rookie di Formula 1 yang sedang naik daun. Awal musim ini dia dikontrak oleh McLaren Mercedes dan berhasil beberapa kali mendapat podium pertama dan mengibarkan bendera Jepang dan dilihat ole seluruh dunia.

Tentu saja Jepang bangga.

Pada perlombaan kali ini dia berhasil mendapat tempat paling depan menyusul kesuksesannya di kualifikasi. Di posisi kedua adalah Hatake Kakashi, pembalap kawakan yang juga berasal dari Jepang. Tapi kelihatannya masa jayanya sudah hampir berakhir dan generasi berikutnya harus menggantikannya, bukan?

Strategi hari ini sudah diatur dengan rapi. Dua kali pitstop sudah cukup untuk persediaan bahan bakar sampai perlombaan berakhir. Dua pasang ban yang dipakai – depan dan belakang – adalah _medium _dan _soft_. Sebenarnya pemilihan ini sangat beresiko karena hujan belum juga turun. Namun tak berapa lama, rintik-rintik itu mulai tumpah. Sasuke bersyukur dia memiliki teknisi terhebat.

Sasuke bersiap-siap masuk ke dalam mobil. Teknisi dan managernya sudah keluar dari lintasan. Terdengar suara mereka di _headphone_-nya sekarang. Memberi instruksi dan masukan tentang perlombaan yang akan berlangsung.

"Aku mau kita putus," Sakura membuka pembicaraan. Hal ini membuat Sasuke terkesiap dan menoleh ke arah _Umbrella Girl_-nya itu. Namun, belum sempat dia berkata apa-apa, terdengar tanda bahwa _warming up_ akan segera dimulai. Sakura meninggalkannya yang masih terkejut sendirian. Sasuke sadar dan masuk ke mobil, memasang kemudinya dengan benar.

#

.

#

_~Flashback~_

Menjadi _Umbrella Girl _adalah persaingan tanpa proklamasi. Bagi seorang Haruno Sakura yang masih baru, Yamanaka Ino adalah saingan terbesarnya. Dia adalah _Umbrella Girl _tetap dari Hatake Kakashi. Meskipun saat ini dia hanya bisa menjadi _Umbrella Girl_ bagi pembalap baru di Formula 2, dia percaya hal ini adalah awal dari kesuksesannya.

Mereka bertemu di ruang ganti. Sakura jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama, begitu juga Sasuke. Perkenalan itu singkat namun sangat berharga. Minggu berikutnya, mereka terus bertemu. Awalnya hanya bertukar nomor. Lama-kelamaan berlanjut hingga berlibur bersama.

Tak ada yang tahu karena mereka menyembunyikannya. Mereka sepakat tidak akan mempublikasikannya agar Sasuke dapat berkonsentrasi pada kariernya.

Awalnya Sasuke dipandang sebelah mata. Banyak orang yang tidak percaya dengan kemampuannya mengingat dia jarang sekali finish. Entah karena mesinnya yang tiba-tiba mogok atau tabrakan dengan pembalap lain.

Lama-kelamaan Sasuke berhasil beradaptasi dengan aroma persaingan. Ibarat mesin yang mulai panas, Sasuke melesat bagaikan seekor elang yang siap menyambar mangsanya. Podium demi podium dinaikinya dan piala-piala mulai mengisi rak di rumahnya. Saat Sasuke juara, malam harinya dia akan mengajak Sakura makan malam di apartemennya.

Mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko makan di luar karena Sasuke mulai menjadi incaran kamera-kamera wartawan.

Namun karena awal yang kurang baik, predikat juara musim itu lepas dari tangannya. Tetapi gelar rookie terbaik pada musim itu bisa diambilnya.

Banyak orang yang mengharapkannya untuk promosi ke Formula 1. Hal ini sejalan dengan pikiran McLaren Mercedes yang menawarka kontrak untuk membantunya promosi ke Formula 1. Hal ini diketahuinya dari manajernya pagi-pagi sekali. Namun, tak sedikit orang yang meragukannya, mencemoohnya bahwa keberhasilannya hanyalah keberuntungan. Hari itu dia tidak berani keluar rumah karena wartawan menyerbu rumahnya. Menanyakan kebenaran dari berita itu.

Dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan Sakura, menanyakan pendapatnya. Sakura menghubunginya pada siang hari. Meyakinkannya bahwa dia pantas mendapatkan hal ini.

Esoknya kesepakatan telah tercapai. Mulai musim depan, dia akan menjadi pembalap Formula 1. Sakura berniat memberikan kejutan kecil. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat berita pertunangan antara Hyuuga Hinata dan kekasihnya. Sontak karangan bunga yang dipegangnya terjatuh. Dia menangis, tak percaya Sasuke telah mengkhianatinya.

Sasuke berada di depan pintu rumahnya tengah malam.

"Aku terpaksa melakukan hal itu. Dia adalah putri pemilik McLaren Mercedes. Aku baru tahu tentang hal itu setelah menandatangani kontrak, aku tak mungkin membatalkannya. Kau tahu kaulah yang kucintai Sakura."

Dari awal Sakura sudah membuat keputusan akan terus mendampingi Sasuke apapun yang terjadi. Dia memaafkan Sasuke. Saat itu dia sadar, cincin pertunangan di jari Sasuke telah berganti.

Keputusan McLaren untuk meminang Sasuke menjadi pembalapnya sangat tepat. Sasuke memberikan yang terbaik. Persaingannya dengan Kakashi sangat panas. Namun, darah muda Sasuke tak pernah mengalah. Kakashi lebih sering jadi pecundang. Meskipun begitu, perolehan poin mereka berbeda tipis. Apabila Sasuke melakukan kesalahan sedikit saja, Naruto akan dengan mudah merebut posisi puncak.

#

.

#

Hari itu di ruang ganti seperti biasa Hinata mengunjungi Sasuke. Sebagai kekasihnya, sudah sewajarnya dia mendukung Sasuke. Sakura hanya dapat menangis dalam hati melihat kemesraan mereka berdua.

Perlombaan hari ini berjalan sangat ketat. Sasuke dan Naruto bersaing sebelum akhirnya Sasuke berhasil memenangkan perlombaan.

Seharusnya Sasuke dan Sakura bertemu setelah perlombaan berakhir. Sakura sudah menunggu selama satu jam sebelum akhirnya hujan turun. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang ganti, khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke.

Pintu itu sedikit terbuka, Sakura mengintip ke dalam dan melihat laki-laki dan perempuan sedang berciuman. Sasuke dan Hinata. Karena terkejut, dia menabrak kursi di depan ruang ganti sehingga terjatuh. Tanpa pikir panjang dia berlari menjauh. Dia tahu Sasuke telah melihatnya dan mengejarnya.

Dia masuk ke dalam mobil yang diparkirnya, menyalakannya dan memacunya dengan kencang meskipun tidak sekencang saat Sasuke sedang berada di lintasan. Namun hal itu cukup untuk menghentikan laju lari Sasuke.

Handphone-nya berbunyi. Terlihat di layar handphone tertulis _'Uchiha Sasuke calling'_. Dibantingnya handphone itu hingga baterainya terlepas. Dia ingin menghapus nama Uchiha Sasuke dalam memori otaknya selama-lamanya.

_~End of Flashback~_

#

.

#

_Warming up_ sudah dimulai. Bunyi seperti sekumpulan nyamuk yang terbang mulai terdengar. Hujan yang tadinya rintik-rintik menderas. Satu-persatu mobil masuk kembali ke daerah persiapan. Perlombaan yang sebenarnya akan segera dimulai. Lampu hijau menyala menandakan bahwa perlombaan sudah dimulai.

Kecelakaan terjadi pada tikungan pertama. Lintasan yang licin menyebabkan ban selip. 3 mobil tak dapat melanjutkan perlombaan. Mobil-mobil itu terpaksa harus diderek keluar lintasan. Bendera kuning dikibarkan dan _safety car_ kembali masuk lintasan menandakan tidak ada mobil yang boleh menyalip mobil lain. Untungnya mobil-mobil itu dapat dievakuasi dengan mudah sehingga tidak perlu dilakukan _start _ulang.

Memasuki tengah perlombaan, cuaca mulai cerah. Lintasan yang awalnya basah mulai kering. Hal ini menyebabkan banyak mobil yang masuk pitstop untuk mengganti ban dan mengisi bahan bakar. Tak terkecuali dengan Sasuke. Hanya membutuhkan waktu sekitar 7,8 detik sebelum akhirnya mobil Sasuke kembali berjalan.

Sakura yang berada di ruang ganti terdiam. Sesekali melirik ke luar jendela ketika mobil Sasuke melewati tribun penonton. Entah mengapa firasatnya tak enak.

Kecelakaan itu terjadi di lap 43. Sasuke yang masih beradaptasi dengan ban baru terlalu tajam menginjak rem saat di tikungan. Alhasil, mobilnya menjadi lepas kendali. Kakashi yang berada tepat di belakangnya tak kuasa menghindar sehingga tabrakan terjadi.

Mobil Kakashi yang menabrak mobil Sasuke, menyebabkan mobil Sasuke terpental keluar lintasan menabrak pagar. Pagar itu patah dan patahannya menusuk tubuh Sasuke dari samping. Mobil Kakashi berada tidak jauh. Mobilnya hancur, namun terlihat Kakashi berhasil keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju pinggir. Dia melirik ke arah Sasuke, khawatir.

Kepanikan mulai terjadi saat Sasuke tak bergerak. Petugas penyelamat berlarli ke arahnya membawa tandu. Saat menyadari keadaan Sasuke, dia meminta agar helikopter rumah sakit segera datang. Mereka memandu tubuh Sasuke menuju tempat pendaratan helikopter. Di dalam helikopter sudah ada dokter yang menunggu. Mereka langsung mencoba menghentikan pendarahan yang terjadi dan memasang infus.

Sasuke dinyatakan meninggal di rumah sakit.

#

.

#

Pemakamannya berlangsung secara sederhana. Terlihat Hyuuga Hinata dan ayahnya berada di barisan orang-orang yang melawat. Begitu pula dengan Hatake Kakashi. Haruno Sakura berada di bagian belakang. Matanya sembab karena menangis. Dia merasa sangat terpukul karena perkataannya sendiri di hari terakhir Uchiha Sasuke hidup.

Jepang berduka. Dunia balap berduka. Karena kehilangan talenta muda terbaik yang mereka punya.

#

.

#

Handphone itu terus berdering sejak pertama kali dinyalakan kembali. Banyak pesan yang masuk, pesan suara maupun pesan singkat.

'Kumohon, nyalakan handphone-mu. Ini semua hanya salah paham.'

'Aku bisa menjelaskan kumohon nyalakan handphone-mu'

'Aku minta maaf. Setidaknya bacalah email dariku.'

Dan masih banyak pesan lain yang membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Dengan enggan dia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menyalakan komputer. Membuka emailnya yang berisi schedule-nya sebagai _Umbrella Girl_ dan model. Terlihat satu email dari Sasuke. Dia meletakkan kursor dan mengkliknya

_Maaf_

_Maaf_

_Dan maaf_

_Aku putus dari Hinata_

_Dia sadar aku tak mencintainya_

_Ciuman yang kau lihat adalah perpisahanku dengannya_

_Aku tidak pernah menciumnya sebelum itu_

_Aku ditawari kontrak oleh Ferrari musim depan_

_Jadi aku tak punya kewajiban pada Hinata lagi_

_Aku mencintaimu_

_p.s : Aku akan menemuimu setelah perlombaan pekan ini berakhir_

**THE END

* * *

**

Salam kenal semuanya. Ini adalah fic kedua saya dan fic pertama saya di fandom ini.

Author amatir dalam hal balapan jadi mohon maaf apabila banyak ketidakwajaran dalam cerita terutama pada saat perlombaan. Fic ini dibuat hanya karena kesedihan author melihat orang-orang yang memiliki peluang besar di kehidupannya harus terhenti karena takdir di usia yang masih sangat muda. Ya. Kematian adalah garis akhir bagi setiap manusia yang hidup.

Mohon maaf apabila banyak kesalahan disana-sini karena author hanyalah manusia biasa. Ayay mohon diri dan sampai jumpa di fic Ayay selanjutnya.

Ayay mohon diri. (_ _)

**Thanks for Read and Maybe Review?**

*wink to all the reader*


End file.
